


never

by auroracalisto



Series: quote drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unreciprocated feelings, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: "i need someone who needs me." [unknown]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, reader/castiel
Series: quote drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	never

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i am sorry

He didn’t need you. You knew that. All the looks he sent Dean; all the subtle glances Dean would return. They were good for each other. But it broke your heart. 

You needed him. You knew that you needed Castiel more than he would ever need you. And you guessed that’s where you went wrong. Why fall in love with someone who wouldn’t ever return your feelings? Who wouldn’t ever look at you and wonder how they got so lucky?

Castiel wasn’t your person. Dean was his person. 

Castiel would never need you as much as he needed Dean. Never.


End file.
